Relapse
by StoryNeverTold
Summary: Brendan keeps Ste back after work and they find themselves falling back into old habits even though their relationship is over! Its hard to stick to plans when love is concerned... SLASH AND GRAPHIC SCENES first fic, review please! xxx Brendan's POV x


**My first fic! :D I went for smut. Haha =) Got straight into it too, practically! Hope you all like. We're ignoring Stedan week, for now… Follow me on twitter Stendan_fans **

**Becca xxx**

Steven and I are working in the SU bar alone. Cheryl has gone out with Warren… how I love it when she does that. Because then, I get to be with Steven at the end of the night. Normally, I ask him to lock up with me and then eat him alive, take him there and then. Tonight shall be no different.

He's taking glasses from a table, bending over it, pointing his perk little arse in my direction. It's like he does it on purpose. Like he wants me to get a hard-on in work, to be overwhelmed of thoughts of me slamming into that arse… like he wants me to devour him when I get the chance.

Of course he does, he's an animal inside, like me.

I check my watch, as the second hand ticks slowly behind the glass, which reflects my hungry eyes. 10 minutes before we close up. Not long now.

Damn it, we're supposed to be over! I ended it with him. I remember, of course I remember. But I don't want it to be over. And I can't stop thinking about him and looking at him and… It will never be over. Not for me. I pretend to be strong and unfazed but inside I'm weak. Weak and hungry. Hungry for Steven and weak because I'm supposed to stay away from him. Why can't it be over?

We close the club and I tell Steven that he's needed to do stock checking. He hates being around me now, I know that. Because I broke his heart. The least I can do is try and mend the cracks, eh?

He gets a cloth and begins to wipe the tables down. He must know my eyes are glued to him. I swagger over, standing behind him. He turns, glares, ignores the hunger in my eyes. Then he carries on with the tables, ignoring me. He then pushes past me, deliberately brushing up against me as he goes towards the bar.

I grab his arm, stare at him, my hand tight around his wrist, tight enough to leave bruises. He glares at my hand holding his wrist then he looks fearful at my intense stare. He thinks I am going to hit him. No, never again. Doesn't he get that?

I yank the cloth out of his hand and chuck it across the room. It lands on one of the sofas, I think. I don't have time to look. I'm pushing Steven across the room, never letting go of his arm, until his back hits the bar. Then he stares at me, unsure. He thinks we are over, so what is my motive? Oh, Steven, we are far from over.

He definitely expects a smack, but when I lick my lips hungrily, staring at his lips, quivering, he realises. His breath hitches and he swallows, staring into my eyes. There's a moment of pure eye contact, where it is just our minds and souls alone, staring into each other, our eyes and thoughts reflecting the things we could never say. The things _I_ could never say.

Then it just happens. We're kissing, slow at first. Then passionate, all tongues and hands in hair and clawing at each others necks. All the tension, passion and craving for each other pours out in our kiss. I use the kiss, by touching ever corner of his mouth with my tongue, to show him how much I have missed him. How much I crave him. And overall, how much I love him.

We seem to forget we are in the SU bar, forget that Cheryl and Warren both have keys to the door. We forget that I ended it, told him he meant nothing. We forget the world because for this time, in this bar, with the rest of the world locked outside, it's just me and Steven. And nothing else in the world matters.

I pull away, regretfully, gasping for air. He's panting, chest moving rapidly. I can feel his hard-on already, pressed up against my thigh. I laugh breathlessly, and he seems to blush. There is no need, it's not the first time he's got horny over my kisses alone.

I waste no time, because to be perfectly fair, I am as desperate and hungry as he is. I unzip his hoodie and he shrugs it off, it lands on a heap on the floor. He slides out of his polo shirt and I drink in the look of his body again. It's so good to see him, undressing for me. I take in every curve, every muscle, every little detail because Steven is beyond perfection and he's _mine_.

Then an urge overtakes me, tells me that Steven is too perfect. Too clean. I grin and duck my head sucking at the skin at the nape of his neck. He groans, his voice vibrating against my lips. _Fuck. _

"Rae will see that," He hisses, moaning still. I remove my mouth and grin.

"Who cares?" I am being led by impulse alone and even though it could cause a lot of trouble, right now, I don't care who knows. As long as I have Steven.

I bite the mark I have just made and nibble down his chest and to the other side of his neck, leaving crescent moon marks as I go. They're like marks of possession. I might as well burn 'property of Brendan Brady' all over his fucking chest. But this is a lot more appealing, for the both of us.

I come back up and capture his lips again. I love how he tastes. Nothing seems to beat it. And believe me, I've tasted a lot of things and people… He unbuttons my shirt, fumbling over the buttons, before he pushes it off my shoulders and the chill February air nips my skin. My cross still hangs from my neck, resting in the soft hairs of my chest. He runs his hands over my chest, resting one on the cross.

He pulls away and smiles. Just smiles. A genuine smile. No lust or smugness. Just a smile. Like he's telling me he still loves me and he's glad we're not over yet. I ignore the smile, and capture him again, pulling his trousers down, sliding them over the curve of that arse I'd been daydreaming about all night. He wriggles out of them and kicks his trainers off.

He's stood in the half light of the SU bar, in only his boxers, with a huge fucking hard on, beaming madly. He couldn't look more gorgeous. Apart from when he's lying in the afterglow, snuggled up to me…

I push my whole body against him, rubbing my own erection against his, longing to feel that rush of him again. He groans, throwing his head back. I pull away and grin. He looks annoyed, confused. He wants to feel me again. I grab the hem of his boxers and play with it in my hands before sliding them down, leaving him completely naked.

I give him a smile before dropping to my knees in front of him. I hear him whisper _Oh, fuck, no… _But I don't stop. Tonight, I am taking him every way I can and want. I swipe at his cock with my tongue, before running it up and down his length. Then I take his full length in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around him. He moans and bucks into my mouth.

I can't help but shudder when he moans. If I'm not careful, I'll end up coming myself! He tastes so good, fuck, I've missed him. Missed doing this. Missed knowing I am the only one who can fully satisfy him. The only one who he really loves fucking. And I am so much more to him. Rae doesn't stand a chance in hell…

When I know he is close to coming, I pull away, licking my lips. He growls, breathless, needing release. I kiss him and rest my forehead against his when we break. I smile and unbuckle my belt, letting my jeans pool round my ankles. I kick them away, along with my shoes so I am only in my boxers.

I tap the surface of the bar, still breathless.

"C'mon," I suggest.

He stops, stares. Confusion.

"What?"

I drum my fingers on the bar, laughing at his stupidity.

"Up," I tell him. He still doesn't understand. I speak slower, grinning. "Get… up… onto… the… bar…"

He still doesn't get it, I think, but hesitantly, he sits on the surface of the bar. If only Chez knew how I'd been abusing her lovely club…

I hop up, sitting beside him. I can see the whole of the Union and for a moment I see all the students drinking and Warren with Cheryl. And Mitzeee teasing me. But I push the thought away. I am with Steven. And Steven is all that matters. I kiss him, slamming him down so he's lying with his back on the bar. I slide on top of him, pressing myself against him.

He gazes at me and laughs wistfully.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Can you believe it?" He laughs. "We were over. Now look at us."

"Shush, Steven…" I hush, stopping him from saying anything we both regret. Then we're kissing again and our tongues collide, his nails digging into my back, both of us losing ourselves.

When we break, I wet a finger in my mouth and find Steven's opening, grinning. His breathing hitches, he gasps, chest rising and falling rapidly. I push my finger in deeper, then add another finger, opening him up slightly. I slide my fingers in and out, revealing in the way he squirms and moans. He needs more. Fuck, _I _need more…

With that, I get ready, line myself up and slide in with one quick and easy thrust. The moan that escapes Steven's lips is breathtaking. I literally, lose the ability to breath for a moment, before it returns and I begin to thrust. I am moaning rather loud too, I know I am but I don't care. _Only Steven matters. _

I start thrusting faster, both of us desperate for the release, for each other. To be in the waves of ecstasy. Where for those moments, everything is lost in a white hot heat and its just you and your partner, with no barriers, no guards. Just raw emotion and animalistic instinct.

The glasses on the bar begin to chink together in time with our thrusts. The symphony of the glasses, and me and Steven moaning, and the slamming against the bar and the noise of flesh on flesh all begins to draw to a close as I take a few long, dragging thrusts before Steven reaches his end, his cum squirting out onto both our chests. He tightens around me as he orgasms, pushing the orgasm out of me.

I lose all energy and collapse on Steven, both of us breathing rapidly. We lie in the afterglow, our breathing regulating, all arms and legs, our foreheads gently resting together.

Finally, I find the energy to pull out of Steven but I remain on top of him. Because I like it. I like lying here, soaking him up, enjoying his company. He smiles and kisses me softly. Then when we pull back, his nose bumps against mine and he whispers to me, before I can stop him.

"I love you…"

"Steven, please…" I try and hush him. I don't know how long I can keep lying to him. I bite my tongue.

"Brendan, please say it…" He begs, running hands through my sweat-slick hair.

I look away, avoid his gaze. I can't. I just _can't_… I remove myself and get dressed, leaving him on the bar.

"Say it, please!" He asks again, forceful. I glare at him, throwing his clothes at him. I'm not angry… but I look it. I'm confused and scared. Scared that he will hate me for not saying it.

He sighs, defeated and chucks his clothes on messily. He still has that bright pink bite on his neck and I regret doing it now… Rae _will_ see that. Fuck, everyone will see that! It's so obvious! Never mind…

He wanders over to the door to leave and I watch him. I Regret every step he takes away from me. Regret not speaking when I had the chance. He looks back at me and gives me one last chance.

"Say it!" He demands, again.

"I love you!"

_What_….? Was that me? Did I just say that? Were they my words or his? They were mine… I did it… How did I do it? But… I… he…

I laugh.

Steven is staring at me, as shocked at I am. Then he breaks into a huge grin and runs over to me, kissing the life out of me.

"Thank you," He grins then waltzes out of the bar, with somewhat of a spring in his step.

It will _never_ be over now. And I decide something, in that little moment. I never WANT it to be over. Not again. I'm not screwing him about anymore. I love him. And I won't lose him. Not ever. He's Steven. He's _my_ Steven.


End file.
